Call Me Tris
by missychloemon
Summary: Tris is the new girl at Dauntless High. What happens when a certain senior called Four catches her eye? She finds friends, love and a sense of freedom she never thought was possible. This is a Fourtris story. All in Tris POV. My writing gets better as the story goes on. Once this is done I'm probably going to write a sequel or two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first FanFiction so please don't be too harsh. After reading every Completed Divergent High story on this wonderful website i decided to write my own. This is a little different than the rest and I know divergent high, incredibly overused but I thought this would be good for my first story. All of its going to be in Tris P.O.V. I don't own anything  
**

I wake up to All Time Low - Back seat Serenade not my favourite song but over the years I've learned not to use your favourite as your alarm because soon you'll start to hate it. Now looking at my phone I see its 6:15 urrrggggggggg one thing I loved about school in Scotland I didn't have to wake up till 7:55. I should be starting 4th year in Scotland with all my friends but instead I'm in Chicago starting my junior year at Dauntless high. I was born in Chicago but my family moved to Scotland for work when I was four. My earliest memories are here but Scotland is where all my friends are. There are many perks of your dad working very high up in the government and your mum being a famous writer. Moving around is not one of them.

I climb out of bed half asleep and drag myself into the shower hoping the water will wake me up. After I've showered I dry my long blond hair leave it down not really caring what it looks like and run into my closet grabbing dark denim skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that says in white writing across the middle 'laughing on the inside', white ankle socks and my white converse which are more of a grey now than white. After putting my clothes on I sit at my mirror applying eye liner and mascara. I'm not pretty but I'm ugly either. I'm just average. Sprint down stairs hungry and craving blueberry pancakes.

I walk into the kitchen to find my twin brother Caleb sitting eating a stack of pancakes with some chopped bananas. Caleb isn't a morning person so he's normally quite around this time if your lucky. Me and Caleb are totally different he has deep brown eyes, short brown hair and a thirst for knowledge while I have grey/blue eyes, long blond hair and go crazy if I don't run at least 5 miles a day. I take a seat next to Caleb where a plate of blueberry pancakes are and start eating, I swear its like Jake are chef can read my mind some mornings. I look at the pile of pancakes and bacon "Where's Troy?" I ask Caleb he just shrugs and walks away.

"I'm away to school don't get in any trouble see you at dinner"

"bye and I'm not promising anything" I reply smirking.

Troy is are younger brother by a year. Again looking nothing like me or Caleb with his shaggy light blond hair and dark green eyes. I stuff the last pancake in my mouth rolling my eyes. I start stomping down the stairs to Troy's bedroom he somehow managed to convince mum and dad to let him use the basement as his bedroom. I burst through the door, it smells horrible in here."Troy you better get up I'm leaving in 5 minutes and Caleb already left so you'll be running to school if you don't get your but upstairs in 4 minutes now "

"Calm down big sis. I'm just putting my shoes on " he says calmly running out of his closet with one shoe on. He starts looking under his bed and under papers on his desk.

"Troy your other shoe is on the bottom of the staircase in the foyer" I laugh

"how did you know I was looking for my shoe" he asks me

"lucky guess, come on" I say and start walking up the stairs. I grab Troy's red high top converse once I reach the foyer and throw it at him, he catches it and quickly slips it on. I grab my book bag and run outside to the garage with my car keys in hand. I punch the code into the keypad and the garage door opens revealing my family's car collection. There sits my baby, my brand new Black Range Rover Evoque. I had to get a new car when we moved here last month and was more than happy when my mum rolled up to the house in this beauty and told me it's mine. I don't really like to draw attention to myself and I was worried that I looked silly being 5,2 standing next to it but I don't care any more. We climb into my car I start the engine and Shinedown starts to play.

Me and Troy are really close. Although me and Caleb are twins we have nothing in common but me and Troy are both athletes and like the same type in music. Caleb is really overprotective over me, if a guy even looks at me he gives them a death glare. He may be a nerd but he is pretty muscular. Ever since I can remember I've been going to self defence classes with my brothers. My dads job in the government is really important and there's a lot of bad people out there who want things from him. Lets just say I've had to use what I've learnt multiple times.

Me and Troy start talking about school "what teams are you going to try out for this ear" Troy asks me

"I don't know I was thinking gymnastics, football and track what are you thinking about"

"football, hockey, basket ball, baseball, and I was thinking of trying american football since they don't have a rugby team"

"Sounds good we have to start calling football soccer I'm sure everyone will take the chance to make fun of us if we start using Scottish words" I say as we pull into the school parking lot.

I park the car and just stare at the school for a moment. There are people climbing the brick walls, some are fighting and some are just hanging around there cars talking like normal people but I have a feeling that there not normal people. If the school didn't have big black letters at the front doors that say 'dauntless high' you would think it was an abounded building. I am in love with this school. I look at Troy to see him with a big smile on his face that is probably matching mine.

"It's now or never " Tory says while getting out my car. Well I guess that's my cue to get out."O and they don't have a gymnastics team at this school so me and Caleb called ahead and signed you up for cheer leading try outs there right after school" before my brain can register everything he just said he snatches my car keys out of my hands and runs away."TROY ALEXANDER PRIOR GIVE ME MY KEYS" I scream across the parking lot. All eyes land on me as I run into the school chasing my incredibly annoying brother but when I walk into the school I lose him."this is not over" I mumble under my breath.

I check the time on my watch to realise its 7:50 and walk to the school office to get my schedule and locker number.

As I walk in the office I see the back of Troy's trainers run out the other exit. He is going to pay later. I grab my schedule witch has my locker number at the top and run around the school trying to find number 706. I find my locker I put my books that I don't need in and as soon as I close it the bell rings. I have AP science first. Lucky for me it's just around the corner. I quickly walk into class and sit in the only free seat I see and mumble hi to the person who is now my lab parntner. Once i get my books out I look up to see the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Legendlover94 for being my first reviewer. I don't now why I gave Tris a younger brother, it was just random. I didn't go into detail about the characters that are in the book because you already now what they look like. I cant wait to see where this story goes. This is a Fourtris story. Please review**

"Whats your name new girl?" the boy with the blue eyes asks me.

"Um . . ." I don't know why I hesitate. Nobody's called me 'Beatrice' since I was six but I can't think of my name 'come on Tris what's your name what's your name'

"Is that a hard one" he asks me. His lips. He has a square upper lip and a full lower lip.

"Call me Tris" I say "What's yours"

"Four"

"I'm guessing that's a nickname"

"you guessed right. I'm guessing Tris is a nickname"

"you guessed right" I say mocking him.

"what's a freshman doing in this class anyway"

"I'm a junior" I snap

Fours quite for the rest of class. Every time I look up I find him staring at me. I must have a leaf in my hair or something. Finally the bell rings and I make my way to history.

~o0o~

Mmmmm hamburgers for lunch. I'm in the line (well I say line but its more of a big group of people fighting to get to the front) to get a slice of dauntless cake when a girl approaches me. She is tall and skinny with tan skin and short black hair with hazel brown eyes. "hi i'm Christina do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch" she asks me.

"I guess so i'm just about to grab some cake"

"no need my friend Uriah always grabs a whole cake before everyone runs in for lunch"she says while dragging me to there table.

"you don't need to drag me especially now that I know you've got cake" I reply laughing.

As soon as we get there I see those blue eyes looking at me. Fours at this tabe. This is going to be a long lunch "Tris this is Uriah the boy with the cake, Malene Uriah's girlfriend , Zeke Uriah's big brother, Shauna Zeke's girlfriend, Lynn Shauna's sister, Will is my boyfriend and thats Four but you've allready met him" Christina explains pointing to people as she says there names.

"how do you know my name?"I ask

"Four told me"

"he did?" I say looking at four

"Yeah he was talking about you all through maths" says Zeke

"O I hope it was all good things" I say sitting down between Lynn and Will

"yeah 'O she is so" Zeke is cut off by Four

"Zeke shut up" Four snaps. He's blushing. I think he likes me. No why would anyone like me I look 12.

"Okay changing the subject. What teams are everybody trying out for this year" Will asks

"Football, baseball and basketball obviously" Four and Zeke say in union.

"Same here" Uriah and Will say in union.

"wrestling team" Lynn says. Everyone just nods their heads.

"Cheer leading. I'm already on the team so I'll just be helping at the try outs. What are you trying out for Tris?"Christina asks me.

"well I was going to try out for the gymnastics team but the school doesn't have one so i'm trying out for track and foot O um soccer and my brothers signed me up for cheer leading without telling me then stole my car keys so I can't go home so I guess i'm trying out for cheer leading too"I answer.

"Was that you and your brother in the parking lot this morning" Shauna asks me.

"yea that was me and Troy" I say back.

"that's your car. Don't you think it's a bit big for you" Lynn states looking me up and down.

"Don't mind Lynn. She's just grumpy because well, she's Lynn"Shauna says and everyone but me nods.

"So where did you live before you moved to Chicago?" Marlene asks me with a mouth full of cake.

"I was born in Chicago but when I was four we moved to Scotland and now where back"I answer.

"Apparently they don't have something called fashion in Scotland. Me and you are going shopping on Saturday" Christina says looking me up and down.

"urrrrggggg" I moan and everyone but me and Christina laugh.

I don't know why but I feel really comfortable around my new friends. Like I've known them for years.

~o0o~

I walk out of art class smiling until I see Troy standing at the end of the hallway. I quickly turn around in search of a girls bathroom hoping he didn't see me. As soon as I spot a girls bathroom 20ft away I'm frown over Troy's shoulder. I start bagging my fist's on his back and shouting "LET ME DOWN".

"No problem Trissy I'll let you down when we get to the Football field where the cheer leading try outs are" Troy says, not caring about the people in the halls staring at us.

"How do you know that I won't runaway halfway through try outs?" I ask giving up on hitting him.

"Because 1. I have football try outs on the other half of the field so I'll be watching you and 2. Your new friends Shauna, Marlene and Christina are already on the team so I told them to make sure you don't runaway" by the time troy's finished explaining his evil plan I see where in the middle of the football field.

"There's a flaw to your evil plan" I explain crossing my arms"I can't try out in my skinny jeans"

"I'm always one step ahead" Troy says handing me a black tank top and purple shorts I didn't realise he had in his hands till now."Now do I need to escort you to the girls locker room or are you going to go on your own?" I snatch the top and shorts out of his hands and stomp to the locker rooms. If this was happening in my old school I would sit on the ground and refuse to move. The cheerleaders at my old school always had a bow in there hair, smile on there face and a boys hand around there waist but something tells me the cheerleaders at this school are different.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So yeah 3rd chapter enjoy and please review.**

I change into the clothes Troy brought me and start to walk to the try outs when I hear a wolf whistle. I whip my head round in the direction it came stands a tall skinny boy with black shoulder length hair and metal studs dotted across his face, smirking at me. When our eyes meet he winks at me. Next thing I know Troy has tackled him to the ground and I start running toward them. Why are my brothers so overprotective of me?

When I get there Uriah has pulled Troy of the boy "Jacob that's my sister" Troy says to the boy I now know as Jacob.

"I...I didn't know it was an honest mistake" Jacob stutters blood dripping from his mouth.

"Well let this be a lesson" four says, everyone is now looking at him "Tris is my, Zeke, Uriah and Will's friend now, anyone touch her you'll be visiting the infirmary do I make my self clear"

Everyone says a form of yes and run's off

"thanks for warning them Four but I can protect my self" I snap sounding harsher than I wanted to. With that I run to cheer try outs already 20 minutes late.

~o0o~

Halfway through try outs Shauna call's a water brake. Girls keep glaring at me and take any opportunity to push me or show me up.

"why are all these girls giving me dirty looks?" I ask Christina

"There all jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

"You" She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"why are they jealous of me?"

"Fours never looked at a girl like he look's at you" Christina explains "These girls throw them self at four everyday and he just ignores them"

"He thinks of me as a little sister"

Christina is about to say something when I see something flying towards us. A football. I see the person who threw it. Peter. He's in my Spanish class, the whole way through the lesson he was starang at me but not like Four was staring. Peter's stares are creepy and cold. I catch the football and throw it back, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him over. Everyone busts out laughing as the football coach come's running towards me. 'You've done it now Tris' is all I can think as the coach stop's in front of me.

"Did you throw that?" he asks. I just nod my head "How would you like to be on the team?"

"I...I..the football team?"

"Yea that was an impressive throw. I want you on my team"

I don't know what to brother might be on the team. Will it be awkward being the only girl? I won't be able to go out for track or soccer because they meet on the same days as the football team. I'll still be able to cheer at basket ball games and go to the competitions."Yea. Yes I'll join the football team"

"Team met the new half-back" the coach yells and the team erupts into cheers.

"what" Peter yells "she didn't even try out" he leaves after that saying something about revenge.

"by the way you made the cheer team" Christina says with a big smile spread across her face, I run up and hug her jumping up and down. This has to be the most perfect first day of school in history.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short its hard to write about school. This one should make up for it. Sorry I've not uploaded a chapter in forever and a day, there's been lots of drama going on so I've haven't had time to do what I call writing. **

I wake up before my alarm, a rare event. It's been a week since my perfect first day of school. Not much has happened. Once I have my shower I decide to look nice today but not too nice I don't want people to think I care. I put my hair up in a messy bun and do my usual make-up. Christina said we have to where are cheer leading uniform to school so I throw it on. The top is black with purple letters across the middle spelling 'dauntless' and stops just above my bellybutton showing my piercing Christina said I had to get when we went shopping on Saturday, the back has a number 6 showing I'm on the football team, the skirt is black with a purple trim and stops at mid thigh.

I head down the hall to Caleb's room. There's 13 bedrooms in this house and he had to choose the one across the hall from mine.I knock on the door, no answer so I just go in. The bright blue walls hurt my eyes as I look at Caleb's desk expecting him to be sitting there but he's not. I run down the stairs and find Caleb and Troy sitting on the floor leaning against the front door with slummed shoulders and sad face's.

"Mum was coming home today" I state and they just nod there head's "and instead of coming home she called to say she's staying there another week"

"Yea it's been the same for a month" Caleb say's standing up.

"She promised she'd be here for are first football game" Troy says staying on the floor, staring into space.

I sit down next to him and put my arm round his shoulder "Dad's still coming and we can phone mum right after the game"

Troy sake's his head " He has to go to Canada for two weeks "

I sigh. Are parent's are never around. Mums doing charity work in Sweden and she's been gone for 6 week's now, she calls every day but it's not the same. We miss her and I tell her that every time she calls. Are dad works for the government but where not aloud to know what he does, all we know is the country he is staying and he gets paid a lot, we're not even aloud to call him.

"Caleb's coming" I say looking at Caleb.

"Yea I can't wait, I've only ever read about american football it seems exhilarating"

I laugh at Caleb then stand up and help Troy up.

"Tris what are you wearing?" Caleb asks looking at me up and down.

"My cheer uniform"

"When did you get your bellybutton pierced?" Troy asks, the sadness leaving his face.

"Saturday" I also got my left hip pierced but I feel like now is not the time to mention that. I start walking to the kitchen"I'm getting an apple do you want anything?"

"No" my incredibly annoying and overprotective brothers reply in usion.

I return back to the foyer with an apple in one hand and my keys in the other. I open the front door and I'm about to leave when I hear Caleb.

"Tris don't you have a football jacket like Troy's?" he asks

"The company that the school gets the jackets from didn't have a small enough size" I answer " that's why my numbers on the back of my uniform" I turn around showing the 6 on my back.

"But don't you think your uniform is showing a bit to much skin."

"O MY GOD you act like I'm some kind of slut" I shout, I'm not angry at the comment, I'm angry at the fact I should be having this fight with my dad but he's not here. At that thought I run into Caleb, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his chest.

He must under understand what I'm crying about because he says "I know I miss him too". We stand there for what must have been minutes but it felt like days, me sobbing into his chest and him and Troy hugging me and stroking my hair witch at some point came out of it's bun.

" We're already late for 1st period, why don't we just skip and watch family movies for the rest of the day" Troy asks, I simply nod my head.

I walk up stairs taking my time. When I get to my room I change into one of my dads work shirts that go down to my knees and take my make-up off.

When I get down stairs I find Caleb stetting up the home theatre and troy making popcorn. I sit down in the middle of one of the couches in the theatre and Caleb and Troy sit next to me as the movies start.

~o0o~

Half way through the video of Christmas 2004 my phone rings, Christina. I'm so glad she called. Out of all my friends she understands the most, her mum is a world famous fashion designer and her dad is the best lawyer in town. I answer the phone and tell her about my breakdown and I decide I need my friends so we plan a group sleepover tonight at my house. Everyone's coming round at 6.

~o0o~

I hear cars in my driveway that must be my friends. I didn't bother changing from my dads shirt. Christina told everyone to come in there pyjamas so I shouldn't stand out. I slip on my fuzzy purple sippers and walk to the driveway to great my friends. When I walk up to Christian's Mini I get eloped in a group hug.

"guys...I...need...to...breathe" I say, my lungs being cursed by the people I love, they laugh and let me go.

"Wow Tris your house is almost as big as Chris' " Will says wrapping an arm round my shoulder.

"Yea key word almost" Christina say laughing "Is that a new nickname for me 'Chris '

"I like it Chris and Tris, best friends" I say

"Lynn couldn't make it she has a ballet class early before school" Shauna explains.

"I still can't believe it, Lynn the ballerina slash wrestler" I say as we walk into my house."well there's enough bedroom's for everyone to have one each so just dump your stuff here and we can go and watch a movie" when I Finish talking Caleb walk's in reading "Everyone this is my twin brother Caleb, he goes to Erudite high"

Caleb looks up from his book and simply nods his head then runs up the stairs.

"He's not a very sociable person" I explain.

"Um Tris if you don't mind" Zeke asks scratching the back of his neck "me and Shauna where kinda planing to share a room"

"O um yeah you could sleep on the roof for all I care just remember we have school tomorrow so don't make to much noise" At my comment Shauna's face turns red but Zeke just grins wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her red cheek.

We walk to the home theatre and I look around at all the couples. Everyone's wearing black sweatpants and a t-shirt, the girls are cuddling up to there boy friends and then there's me and Four. Sitting on a couch, inches away form each other. I've realised over the past week that I want us to be more than friends and I thought he did too but then on Wednesday...

~FLASHBACK~

Its PE and class is mixed with juniors and seniors that means Four is in this class. We're learning about fighting today and the teacher paired me up with Four because that seems fair, the 5,2 junior has to fight the god like 6,5 senior. What makes it even worse is Mr Max did't even know I have a background in fighting it's like he want's to see me beaten to a pulp.

Four try's to throw a punch but I easily block it. Why is he going easy on me. I saw him beat up Peter yesterday and he only told Zeke way he had to brake the creeps nose but Chris said she over hard Molly, one of Peter's friends say it was about me.

I'm deep in thought when kicks me, knocking me to the ground. It wasn't even a hard kick, hardly a tap but I wasn't paying attention. He's now sitting on top of me and pinning my hands above my head, our faces centimetres apart, breathing the same air, looking into each others eyes. The whole world has disappeared and it's just me and him.

Just as I think he's about to kiss me, he stands up. O yeah we're in gym class but we're dauntless PE shouldn't stop us from a little kiss. I'm sure if Uriah was paired up with Marlene there'd be more than kissing going on between them. Maybe he doesn't like me back why would he, I look 12. With that thought I push myself up off the mat and walk to the locker rooms, too sad to continue with class. I hear about 5 people call my name but I don't care, all I can think is 'of course he doesn't like you'.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

I wake up to someone gently saying my name and shaking my shoulder.

"shhhh Caleb" I say. I don't remember my alarm going off.

"Tris it's me Four. We fell asleep watching a movie, everyone else in bed and it's about 2 in the morning."

"I'm too sleepy to mo." before I can finish I fall asleep on the couch with my head on Fours chest and his arms wrapped around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews they always put a smile on my face.**

I wake up to find myself in my home theatre, lying on Fours chest with his arms wrapped around me and are legs tangled together. I look down to see my dads shirt has moved up in my sleep and is now showing my underwear, just great. I move the shirt down and wake Four up.

"Four we feel asleep last night watching a move" I say, unwrapping my self from him.

"What" he says rubbing his eyes "O um hi guys"

I look up and see 14 eyes staring at me and Four.

Uriah is the first to say something "Nice undies Tris" Marlene slaps the top of his head and I blush a deep pink. As soon as I stand up I'm being dragged to my bedroom with the girls.

"O my god Tris what happened with you and Four last night?" Chris asks as soon as Shauna closed the door.

"I feel asleep watching Iron Man and woke up like that" I answer grabbing a towel from the closet in my bathroom."How long where you guys watching us sleep?"

"Only about 5 minutes but you and Four had big smiles on your faces the whole time" Marlene says smiling.

"You do know its really creepy and rude watching people sleep"

"I know but you two just ft together like a puzzle peace" Chris says looking through my make-up.

"Well to be honest it was the best sleep I've had in forever" I say my face blushing red. "but Four doesn't like me back" and with that I lock the bathroom door and jump into the shower.

~o0o~

I'm laughing at Uriah who just tried to put 2 chocolate pancakes Jake made us into his mouth.

"Uriah you've already ate about 10 pancakes, when do you get full?" I ask him.

" O trust me Tris he doesn't" Shauna says, shaking her head "last year my family went to there house for Thanksgiving and he ate a whole turkey by himself"

"Really Uriah a whole turkey" I sate.

"Yeah, my mom normally makes about three because we have a big party and there was one leftover" He says halfway through pancake number 13.

"time to go or we'll be late" Troy shouts from the foyer. I grab my bag with my clothes for football practice and my books. Everyone runs out to there cars that are now parked in the garage. I'm not surprised to see all my friends have black cars, making Caleb's blue car and my mum and dads silver cars stand out. I see Four get in to a rusty black pick up truck. Why does he have a car like that, I've been to his house and he's pretty wealthy.

Its like Will has been reading my mind because he comes up to me and says " He has a bunch of sports cars and stuff but that trucks his favourite" I look at Will "How did you know what I was thinking about?" I ask.

"You to clearly like each other"

"That's were your wrong. He thinks of me as a little sister he has to protect"

"O but your wrong Tris. So wrong" and with that he walks over to Chris' car leaving me thinking about what he just said.

~o0o~

I arrive to AP science (the wonderful class that I get to sit next to Four in) to find Tori are guidance counsellor sitting on are teachers desk.

Once everyone is in Class she speaks up "So guys Mr Green is off sick today and I'll be filling in for him. He left a lesson plan but I think we deserve a little fun" She says this with a sine in her eyes that could only mean trouble. She climbs off Mr Green's desk and stands holding a set of keys in her hand. "Obviously Mr Green isn't the smartest man in the world because he left me the keys to the highly explosive chemicals" I think I know where this is going "Lets have a dauntless science Lesson" I was right.

The whole class runs out to the parking lot cheering with Tori not far behind us carrying a box full of random bottles we 'borrowed' from the science department.

We go to the back of the parking lot where nobody parks there cars. Tori fills a plastic bottle up with stuff, she kinda looks like she knows what she is doing. When blue foamy stuff starts coming ot the bottle Tori shouts at us to run. I grab Fours hand and we run faster than everybody else but not fast enough because suddenly there's a loud bang and everyones covered in blue foam. I turn to four laughing so hard I'm crying.

He suddenly kisses me on the lips. Its quick but I miss the feel of his lips on mine when he pulls away, I stare at him shocked and covered in blue foam.

"I heard you talking to the girls in your room this morning and just wanted you to know I do like you" With that I kiss him. He's shocked at first but then he kisses back. My first kiss ever was with Four, in the school parking lot, covered in blue foam and it couldn't have been more perfect. He pulls away first, The kiss was only about 10 seconds long but it felt right.

"Tris would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes" He picks me up and kisses me. The whole world has disappeared and its just me and him. I pull away from are kiss "Dammit, why does will always have to be right".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still can't believe people are reading this. I am terrible at writing. I got my reports for the school year and English was my second worst next to PE. oops.**

~TIME SKIP TO THURSDAY~

Me and Four have been dating for 3 days, 3 wonderful days. I'm sitting at lunch about to take a bite of my burger when I hear Four laughing.

"What?" I ask setting my burger back down.

"It's just most cheer leaders have salad for lunch"

"Well your girlfriend is not like most cheer leaders" I say taking a sip of my Dr Pepper "and most football players eat burgers so I compromised" I take off the top bun showing him the lettuce and tomato sitting on top of a big beef patty.

"Are you sure your not Erudite?"

"Well my uniform says dauntless and everyone around me is wearing black so I I'm pretty sure I'm Abnegation"

"Well if your Abnegation then I wouldn't be able to do this" Four says leaning in to kiss me when we're rudely interrupted by Uriah.

"I was ok with you two dating but PDA is not aloud!"

"You and Marlene are constantly kissing so why can't me and Four?"

"Because he's Four, Capitan of the football team and the guy who just last night held me down while Zeke gave me a Indian burn. Your Tris the bad ass Cheer leader slash half back for the football team. You both normally just sit at the table, quite, unsociable and now your kissing like there's no tomorrow."

I laugh "Did you really do that last night?"

"Yeah I was at staying Zeke's and Uri decided to throw water balloons at us but we caught him filling them up so Zeke gave him Indian burns until he said "Zeke is a Greek god" and "Four is the best he beats the rest' ". The whole table erupts in to laughter.

"Aw my poor baby" Marlene says trying to hold back her laughter and kissing Uriah's head.

"We've got to go practice are cheers for tomorrows game" Chris says standing up "Are you coming Tris or are you going to the gym with the boys?"

"I'll come for a little bit then head up to the gym at 1:30" I say taking a slice of cake for the walk. I have fell in love with dauntless cake and normally have about two slices a day but today I limit my self to one and give my extra one to Four.

"I'm away to the dance studio see ya later love birds" Lynn says drinking the last of her water.

I kiss Four on the cheek and sand up following Marlene, Shauna and Chris.

~o0o~

"How can this school have all this gymnastics equipment and not have a team?" I ask Chris while standing on a beam trying to remember one of my old routines.

"I don't know. I think we used to have one"

"I miss it. We have all this stuff at my house but its not the same as being on a team" Memories of me and my friends back in Scotland run through my head, me and Susan practising are floor exercises, me and Robert watching Susan compete on the uneven bars, braking into the gym in the middle of the night to play on the trampolines.

"Where you any good?" Marlene asks

"Everyone said I was. I had Olympic try outs in November but I had to cancel them when we moved here." I shrug.

"Wow. I'm sorry about the Olympics that would have been an opportunity of a life time"

"Trust me, I didn't leave without a fight" I say thinking about the multiple bite marks Caleb got on his hand when he tried to get me on the plane. "but I'm glad I came now" I jump off the beam and sit on the mat next to my friends."If I didn't I wouldn't have the bast friends in the world."

"Your pretty great too Tris" Shauna says.

"Ok that's enough sappy stuff for one day lets get this cheer done so I can go up to the gym" I shout standing up.

"All right everyone round up" Shauna shouts across the hall and all the cheerleaders make there way over to the mat where now standing on."Me and Marlene will show you a cheer and you will copy, go get in your positions"

As I'm walking to a clear spot on the mat a girl comes up to me.

"Who do you think you are" she asks me

"I don't think I'm anybody" I say matching her intimidating tone.

"Everyone knows Fours mine so why where you kissing him in the parking lot this morning?"

"Maybe because he's my boyfriend!"

In the corner of my eye I see Chris standing there with her arms folded over her chest and shouting at the girl. "Lauren back off. Four doesn't like you, never has never will" Chris grabs my arm and starts dragging me away. "Ignore her. She's just a big slut and when someone doesn't want her it makes her want them more."

"Its fine Chris"

"No its not she's so" Her face is going red with anger.

I cut her off "Why do hate her so much?" I ask.

I see her eyes start to water "Sh...she.. I'll tell you tonight, sleepover at mine."

"Okay I have some things I want to talk about anyway"

"Ok mine at six"

"Ok see you in art I have to go to the gym now its 1:25" I run to the locker rooms to change into a tank top and shorts.

I quickly get changed and look in the mirror. When me and Chris went shopping I found out I had been wearing bras that where two cup sizes too small. My breasts are too noticeable for me to be conformable with in this tank top so I throw on the navy blue Nike jumper I 'borrowed' from Caleb this morning. It reaches to just above the bottom of my black shorts. I pull my hair up into a pony tail and walk to the gym.

I walk in the gym to see everyone in the dark, smelly room standing around a bench press. I can hear them talking about something but I'm too far away to hear anything.

"Hey guys what you talking about?" I ask walking over.

"Nothing" four says walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist while giving all the boys a death glare."Come on lets start on the treadmills"

We walk over to the treadmills and start a slow jog, moving the speed up a little bit every two minutes until I'm sprinting. After 16 minutes of the treadmill I stop and head over to Four at the rowing machines taking a gulp of water as I walk.

"Mind telling me what that was about earlier?" I ask.

"It was nothing"

"It was obviously something"

He just continues on the rowing machines, not answering."Fine I'll just go and ask Uriah" I turn to wear Uriah standing and shout across the gym "Hey Uriah what was"

He cuts me off "Fine. They where making fun of me" Four says climbing off the machine.

"Was it the way your ears stick out because I think there cute" I say looking up to his ears.

"No but thank you for the comment about my ears"

"Your welcome. Now tell me what they we're saying, I promise I won't laugh."

"Your not going to drop this are you?" He asks. I shake my head."Look they where just being guys, I'll tell you later okay."

"Okay. I'm away to get a shower, O and I'm staying at Chris' tonight so you can't come over"

Four had been coming to my house everyday after school since he asked me out. We've just been sitting in the living room watching movies because Caleb has a 'no boys in my room' rule. Normally I don't follow Caleb's rules but part of me was scared of being in a room alone with a boy. I know Four would never try anything If I said I wasn't ready but I feel better kissing him knowing it can't lead anywhere I'm too scared to go.

"Okay I have maths homework anyway."

We spend the rest of lunch lifting weights. I stick to the little weights I found in the corner, covered in a coat of dust while Four lifts weights bigger than my head and make me feel weak just looking at them.

Me and Four are walking back to the locker rooms when I ask "How the hell can you lift those weights? There bigger than my head." He just laughs as his answer and walks into the boys locker room.

My mind wonders to what the guys where saying to Four. What were they making fun of that he could only tell me in private?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So my parents night was yesterday and my teacher gave me loads of extra homework to improve my grammar. FUN. **

I walk into the girls looker room and have a quick shower. I didn't wash my hair so I don't need to dry it. I slip my uniform back on and decide to text Lynn.

Trissy pooh - r u still in the dance studio?

Lynn- no. In gym hall 3 come down

Trissy pooh- Ok

Why is she in gym hall 3, that's where you go for weapons practice. I run down the stairs to hall 3 in search of Lynn. Why does the athletic department have to be under ground, all these stairs are a pain.

I open the big steel doors to find Lynn, Uriah and Marlene standing next to a target.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I ask "and why do you have a muffin on your head?" I ask Marlene

"I'm going to shot a muffin off Marlene's head" says Uriah

The idea is so ridiculous I can't stop myself from laughing."Why" I ask walking over to them.

"She bet me I couldn't aim well enough to hit a small object from one hundred feet,"Uriah explains. "I bet her she didn't have the guts to stand there as I tried. It works out well, really."

"You aren't seriously going to shoot at her, are you?" I ask Uriah.

"It's not a real gun," says Lynn quietly. "It's got plastic pellets in it. The worst it'll do is sting her face, maybe give her a welt. What do you think we are, stupid?"

Marlene skips over to the target and sets the chocolate muffin on her head. Uriah squints one eye as he aims the gun. "Wait!" calls out Marlene. She breaks off a piece of the muffin and pops it into her mouth. "Mmkay!" she shouts, the word garbled by food. She gives Uriah a thumbs-up. He squeezes the trigger. The muffin falls off Marlene's head. She didn't even blink. "We both win!" she shouts. Marlene picks up the muffin from the ground and bites into it.

Uriah shouts, "Gross!"

"Since its so gross you wont have to kiss me for the rest of the day"

Marlene says through a mouth full of chocolate muffin.

"Its not that gross" he says walking over to Marlene and pressing his lips to her.

Marlene pulls away "I thought you would say that"

"Found them" I hear Four shout.

Zeke then walks in "There's my idiot brother and his girlfriend that's way out of his league"

"I thought I told you guys to stop stealing my keys so you can fool around" Four shouts "Was it not enough being caught three times"

At that I burst out laughing witch makes Four and Zeke stare at me and Lynn.

"What the hell is this?" Zeke asks

"Nothing" I answer "Uriah was just shooting a muffin off Marlene's head"

"Okay that's it, give me the gun" Four demands. Uriah mumbles fine and gives him the gun. "How did you end up shooting a muffin off of your girlfriends head anyway?" Four asks.

"Like this" I say and turn towards Uriah "Hey four"

"Yea Tris" Uriah reply's in a deep voice that is supposed to be Fours.

"I bet you can't hit the centrer 3 times in a row with those knifes" I say pointing to the knifes hanging on the wall.

"I bet you can't stay still while I throw knifes at you"

"your on" I say shaking Uriah's hand. I walk over to one of the targets and Four picks up 3 knifes.

"Is this really necessary?" Four asks sounding board.

"Just do it pansycake!" Uriah shouts

I sand in front of the board, my head doesn't even reach the centrer of the target. Four's eyes are still on mine when he lifts his hand, pulls his elbow back and throws the knife. It is just a flash in the air, and then I hear a thud. The knife is buried in the board, half a foot away from my cheek.

He passes a knife from his left hand to his right hand, and I see nothing but his eyes as the second knife hits the target above my head. This one is closer than the last one, I feel it hovering over my skull.

I see a glint in his eyes as he pulls his arm back and lets the knife fly. It comes straight at me, spinning, blade over handle. My body goes rigid. This time, when it hits the board, my ear stings and blood tickles my skin.

"You did that on purpose" I yell at him.

"Yes, I did" He answers.

"I will get my revenge" I say thinking about the pink hair Troy and Caleb got for signing me up for cheer leading. "Remember Four, I know where you live" I hear him say crap under his breath. With that I walk out of the hall heading to art class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Another Chapter whoop whoop *throws hands in the air like she don't care***

'Art rhymes with fart' is all I can think sitting in art while Chris rambles on about new make-up brushes that come out next week.

"My dad just doesn't understand" Chris moans "I know there six hundred dollars but these have a gold handle and the ones I got last week have a pink handle"

"That doesn't make any difference in the quality" I point out.

"I know but gold matches my personality more"

"Why would that mater?" I ask.

"Well if I'm topping up my make-up and someone sees me with pink brushes they'll think 'O she must be a sensitive girl' but if I have gold brushes they'll think 'Better not get in her way' " She explains.

"That is the biggest amount of crap I've ever hard in my life"

"Shut up. What about those new sneakers you got yesterday?"

"Those where sent to me by a sponsor"

"Why can't my dad sponsor me?" She asks banging her head on he easel witch makes me laugh because she forgot we've been using charcoal. "Why are you getting sponsors for sneakers? You don't do track any more"

"My mum has a new book coming out soon so my family has an interview next week. I have to ware the trainers at the interview and say how fabulous they are" I say, waving my hands about at the word 'fabulous'.

"Why do you have to go to the interview?" Chris asks.

"My mums book series 'My upside down life' is based on family"

"Wait Natalie Prior is your mom"She asks. I nod my head "O my god why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my second name is Prior and I told you my mum is a writer so I thought you would put two and two together"

"Will is a massive fan and would pass out if he got to talk to her"

"Well why don't we make that happen" I say smiling. She seams to have forgotten about the whole 'my world is ending because my make-up brushes have pink handles and not gold' thing. I decide not to tell her about the charcoal all over her forehead, this should be fun.

~o0o~

Me and Chris walk out to the parking lot towards are cars, lucky for me she hasn't noticed all the people laughing at the black dust spread across her forehead.

"Hey guys" Chris says walking up to are friends. Everyone says a form of hi. I press my index finger to my lips, telling everyone not to say anything about the charcoal. I text my mum asking if she's available and she says yes so I phone her and tell Will there's someone I think he wants to talk to.

"Hello" Will greets to my mum "Mrs Prior...I love your books... yes I'm friends with Tris... we play football together and she's one of my girlfriends best friends and one of my best friends girlfriend so I guess we're best friends " At the mention of Four my head shoots up.

"No, Will she doesn't know I have a boyfriend" I whisper yell, waving my hands.

"O trust me Mrs Prior he's a very nice young man" Will says into my phone "She wants to talk to you" He says handing me the phone.

"Hi mum" I say into my phone. I walk over to my car, wanting some privacy.

"So Tris who's this boyfriend of yours?" She asks.

"His name is Four and He's Marcus Eaton's son"

"Your fathers friend Marcus, I didn't know he had a son your age"

"He doesn't, Four is two years older"

"Tris that means he goes off to collage next year" I hadn't even thought about that, what will happen when he leaves? We've only been dating for three days but I'm falling fast.

"Mum we've only been dating for three days" I say a little shaky.

"Well be careful ok"

"Ok. When are you coming home?"

"Next week I promise"

"You said that last week" I nearly shout.

"I mean it this time, we've got the interview and your father took time off work for it so we could all be together. I miss you and your brothers so much"

"We miss you too" I say calming down.

"We'll see each other next week and I'll get to meet Four"

"Ok and Will, the boy you where just talking to, wants to meet you"

"Yes honey, I want to meet all your new friends" I can hear Chris scream my name as my mum says this.

"I have to go now, I'll see you next week"

"Ok bye, if I don't call you in time good luck to you and Troy on you'r game tomorrow. Love you"

"Yea mum love you too" I hang up and climb out of my car, ready to face the wrath of Chris. I start laughing when I see Chris rubbing her head with a tissue and looking in the little mirror she carries everywhere.

"Tris why didn't you tell me?" She asks still look in her mirror.

"Well you where busy worrying about the whole make-up brush thing so" I trail of.

"Tris you better watch you'r back" Chris says, giving me a death glare.

"Please Chris, I'm not scared of you" I say crossing my arms.

"O we'll see about that" She says walking over to her car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review **

I arrive at Chris' house (well it's more like a castle) and walk up to the front doors. I knock three times and a woman who I guess is the maid opens the door.

"Hello and welcome to the Moon residence, are you here to see Miss Christina?" She asks me.

"Yea, Chris is expecting me" I say walking into the black and white house. The maid tells me where Chris' room is and to just go up. I walk along the black and white marbled floor for what feels like hours before I finally find the black door at the end of a hall, standing out next to all the white doors. If you didn't know Chris it would look like her parents painted the door to warn people of what lye's behind. I knock once and hear someone shout come in. I open the door to find Chris and Rose, her sister, rolling on the floor fighting.

"Break it up" I shout walking over to them. They both stand up panting, make-up smudged and hair every where. "What the hell?" I ask.

"She" Chris shouts pointing at her sister "stole my new Prada handbag"

"Borrowed" Rose corrects.

"Whatever" Chris yells "You took it with out asking then...then you spilt co...coffee all over it."

"It was an accident" Rose shouts.

"I'm still telling daddy" Chris screams, stomping out her bedroom with Rose following behind.

I walk over to Chris' bed and sit next to Clunker, her bulldog. "How do you put up with this?" I ask him. God, I'm talking to a dog.

"Slut" Chris screams, slamming her door.

"Did you tell you'r dad?" I ask, not really interested.

"No" She says sounding defeated "She caught Will leaving my room last Sunday. If I tell about the bag she tells about the boy" Chris slumps on her bed and buries her head into a pillow, mumbling something about her sister. I scan her room, it's very gold and glittery. "O my god Tris" She says looking up from her pillow " what are you wearing?"

"A t-shirt and yoga pants" I answer looking down at my clothes I knew Chris wouldn't approve of.

"No, that is a horrible mossy green, baggy t-shirt and don't even get me started on wearing yoga pants when you'r not doing yoga" She says, horrified by my outfit. "I'll let you off this time but next time you walk into my house dressed like that you will be removed from the property. Do I make my self clear" She scolds. I nod my head slowly. "Now lets watch some movies and eat marshmallows" She says changing her scary tone to her normal soft one. She bends over picking up her laptop and three bags of marshmallows.

~o0o~

Half way through the third movie and second bag of marshmallows I turn to Chris, remembering the reason why we're having a sleepover. "Why do you hate that Lauren girl?" I ask.

She takes a beep breath and pauses the movie before answering " She's a slut that's slept with half the football team" She takes another deep breath "Including Will. Me and Will broke-up at the start of summer because his family wanted him to go to some fancy boarding school in Switzerland and he was actually thinking about it. We had a massive fight and he left and went straight to Lauren's house.

"He came back to me straight after and said he was sorry, he cant live without me and he's not going to Switzerland. It took me a while to forgive him but obviously I did. Lauren used to be in are group of Friends and we had a agreement, she could sleep with anyone she wants and we wont judge her but touch Zeke, Uriah, Four or Will she's out. Well that night she slept with Will she got kicked out are group. Now she goes about telling everyone Four is her boyfriend because she made out with him at a party last month when he was drunk" When she finishes I wipe the tear that sits on her cheek with my hand.

"I'm sorry about Will and Lauren" I say "He loves you. I see it in his eyes when he talks about you"

"Yea, I love him too" She says smiling. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asks.

"I was thinking" I start "did I start things to quickly with Four?" I ask."What?" Chris asks.

"I mean I've only known him for two weeks and I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Wait" Chris cuts me off "Your a virgin?" I nod my head at her question and I can feel my cheeks starting to burn red. She stares at me shocked but I don't know why.

"So getting back to what I was saying. I'm falling for this guy and I'm in this for the long run but I don't know about him"

"Tris" Chris says taking my hand "He's never had a girlfriend before you and I can tell by the way he looks at you he's in this for the long run" This makes me relax a little bit. "Do you know what the Dauntless legend says?" She asks me with her eye brows raised. I shake my head no "Well it says that if you fall in love at Dauntless high it's true love"

"Do you believe that?" I ask.

"Well it was true for Sauna and Lynn's parents and Marlene's and Zeke and Uriah's so yea. I believe it."

"Wow." I say not quit sure what to say next "Do you think Will is you'r true love?" I ask.

"Yeah I do. I can easily picture me and Will growing old together, going to collage, getting married, having kids..." She trails off. I can tell she's daydreaming about little Will's running about.

"Chris" I say in a sing song voice.

"Wh...What" She says snapping out of her daze. I start to laugh at her and she soon joins in. "Its getting late. Lets finish this movie then go to sleep." I say and we do that exactly.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I should probably be doing homework…...**

"Tris wake up it's Friday" Someone screams into my ear. Its to early to wake up.

"Five more" I grown, rolling over and burring my face into a pillow.

"Nope" The voice I recognise as Chris says, ripping the layers of blankets I was wrapped in off me.

"What time is it?" I ask, sitting up so I'm facing her.

"Five thirty" She answers, handing me a towel. I grown and fall back into bed.

"Its too early" I say grabbing the blankets and wrapping myself in them again "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I get up at this time everyday" She answers snatching the blankets back. "Here are your towels. Hurry up and get in the shower" I snatch the towels and walk half asleep to the bathroom.

'Great' I think as I step into Chris' shower. She only has flower scented stuff. I'm more of a fruit kind of girl. I step out of the shower smelling like Wild flower Blossom whatever that is and I change into my uniform and brush my teeth, not bothering to touch my hair because I have a feeling Chris is wanting to do it. I step out the bathroom into Chris' bedroom to see her standing at her vanity with a brush in one hand and a curling wand in the other.

"Sit" She orders. I sit, too tired to put up a fight. I do as she says open your eyes, move your head, press your lips together and the list goes on and on. I stay there for about thirty minutes following orders until Chris finally says "Done".

I look in the mirror. Wow. I look amazing. She made my make-up natural using light browns and pinks. My eyebrows are a little darker than they normally are and my cheek bones look sharper. Chris straightened my hair and curled the ends.

"Wow Chris" I say. Still looking in the mirror.

"I know" She squeals.

"I feel really bad" I say, turning my attention away from the mirror "You spent so much time on it and it's just going to get ruined at the game later"

"No worries. After the game I'm getting you ready for Zeke and Uriah's party so I'll redo it"

O yeah the party I've been dreading all week. Zeke and Uriah's party's are all people talk about. There's drinking, grinding and always ends with a game of truth or dare only played with their close friends which is me. Of course I've played truth or dare before it's just the last time I played I was seven and the worst dare you could get was hug a boy or god forbid hold his hand.

""I have to get ready. Go down and get breakfast" Chris orders "I'll be down in ten"

I say okay and leave to go down stairs.

~o0o~

I'm halfway through my bowl of Rice Snaps when Chris comes down.

"Ready to go?" She asks garbing a granola bar. I nod and throw my bag over my shoulder. "We'll just take my car since where coming back later" I nod again "Not much of a morning person are you"

I shake my head "You should see my brothers in the morning. I'm sunshine compared to them" I climb into her car ready for the school day.

~o0o~

I knock on the door to the headmasters office. "Tori said you wanted to see me" I say referring to the note my guidance counsellor gave me halfway through AP history.

"Yes come in Tris" Mr Max says not looking up from the stack of paper on his desk. "Don't worry your not in any trouble"

"Whats up" I say sitting in one of the black chairs in his office. If this was my old school I'd get detention for saying that but this is dauntless. The school where your headmaster enjoys sports so much he teaches PE.

"So you and Four huh" He says wiggling his eyebrows. I start to laugh and nod my head. "But that's not why I called you here." He says looking at me "Why did I call you in here?" Mr Max asks him self turning his attention back to the stack of papers "O yeah. There's a new kid transferring form Candor High today. Inconvenient I know, moving to a new school on the

Friday of the second week. So where you come in. Since you where new this year and managed to get into the most poplar group on your first day I thought you would be perfect to show him around" He explains.

"Okay" I agree because I can't really say no "Whats his name?" I ask.

"Name..." Mr Max mumbles going through another stack of papers "Albert but he prefers to be called Al" He reads off a white bit of paper he found. "He's waiting out side right now. Just show him to his classes and stuff"

"Okay need anything else?"

"No, your free to go"

"Okay see you six period" I say standing up

"O that reminds me. I've got a meeting so a senior called Eric is teaching the class. I asked Four but he didn't want to" He says

"Okay see you at the game tonight"

"Yea, go Dragons" he cheers pumping his fist in the air. My headmaster is crazy.

"Go Dragons" I cheer back before closing the door.

"You must be Tris" A boy says. He has big brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. He stinks like sage and lemongrass.

"and you must be Al" I say shaking his hand.

"Yes Al Dupai nice to meet you"

"Wait Albert Dupai. Your family lives in the estate across from mine" His family owns Dupai Soaps that explains the sage and lemongrass smell coming off him"Let me see your time table" I grab his time table looking at what classes he has. Not good. Only one AP. "AP chemistry nice. So we have AP chemistry and PE together but that's it. You have French next so I'll walk you there." He says okay and starts fallowing me to the modern langues corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I was going to update last night but my friend stayed over so I couldn't sorry. **

**Please review**

"Where's Four?" Marlene asks when me and Al sit down.

"He has something for Computing class he had to finish over lunch but he'll be in PE" I answer. "Oh I almost forgot. Guys this is Al. Al this is Uriah the boy sitting with the big chocolate cake, Marlene Uriah's girlfriend , Zeke Uriah's big brother, Shauna Zeke's girlfriend, Lynn Shauna's sister, Christiana my best friend and that's Will Chris' boyfriend" I say remembering my first day at this crazy school.

"Your Albert" Chris says "We where best friends in Candor High"

"Christiana how are you?" He asks.

"Good it's nice you see you again"

After that I shut down, concentrating on my slice of pizza and then my slice of dauntless cake. "I'm going to take Four a slice of cake. I'll see you guys in the gym at 1:30" I say standing up. I hear a chorus of buys when I leave.

"I'll walk with you there" Al says standing up. I say ok and start walking.

Me and Al start talking about baseball when he says "Me and you should..um...go to a game some time. I mean as a... a date"

O god. Al just asked me out on a date. What do I do "Al I'm sure that would be lovely but I have a boyfriend" I explain, trying to turn him down softly.

"Oh um...um I'm sorry" He stutters. "No. You and me where meant to be. I love you" He is crazy. We've known each other for an hour.

"Al, I don't feel the same way. Can we just be friends?" I ask. He shakes his head no then kisses me. It's not like when Four kisses me. Four sends sparks across my body and makes me feel loved. Al's kiss is sloppy and cold. I pull away from him and punch his face as hard as I can. "What is wrong with you" I yell and start running down the hall to the computing room.

"I love you Tris" I her him shout.

~o0o~

I run into the computing room, slamming the door witch makes Four jump. I wasn't even sure if this was the right room. I've never been in here before. The walls are lined with computer desks and big machines. I grown and slump down in a chair next to Four.

"What happened?" He asks wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. We're the only people in the dark class room so I climb on his lap and bury my head in his chest

"New boy called Al asked me out. I said no. He said he loves me. I told him I don't feel the same way. He kissed me. I punched him. Probably gave him a black eye." I explain but it comes out muffled ageist his chest. I feel him tense up. Four is angry, you don't want Four angry "It's fine. I handled it" I say, moving my hand up his back to try and calm him down. He winces a bit when I touch his back but I think nothing of it.

"Fine" He huffs. I pull away and show him the slice of cake I brought him. Fours face brightens at the sight of the cake and he eats it in thirty seconds. I giggle at his love for cake and kiss the crumbs off his lips.

"I have to go meet Uriah in the gym" I say sadly while climbing off Fours lap.

He sticks his bottom lip out "Okay" He says "I have to finish this" I look at his computer screen. Its filled with some type of numbered code.

"What you working on?" I ask.

"It's a new security program I have to make for class. It's really boring" he says turning his attention back to the screen. I say bye, kiss him on the cheek and start walking to the gym.

~o0o~

I'm standing outside the boys locker room waiting for Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will so we can walk down to PE together. I forgot my jumper so I'm really uncomfortable in just my tank top and shorts. It's fighting again today and I can't be bothered. Al is in this class, great (note the sarcasm). I didn't go to the gym earlier to meet them because I needed to be alone so I ran around the filed track for twenty minutes to clear my head.

"Hay" Uriah greets wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Is it true about that Al guy?"

"What, him declaring his love for me while I was on my way to meet my boyfriend?" He nods "Yes that is true"

Uriah starts laughing "Four said" he deepens his voice "Tris is so hot when she's angry"

"No I didn't" I hear four yell behind us.

"Yea you did" Zeke says standing next to Four.

I hear Four mumble whatever and I start to blush. "Is the bad ass Tris Prior blushing" Uriah says with a look of shock on his face so I elbow him in the gut. He doubles over in pain and everyone laughs.

"That is what I love about you" I hear someone say. I turn to my right to see Al standing there looking at me.

"What are you looking at" I spit.

"The beautiful girl I am madly in love with" He answers. O he did not just say that. I see Zeke whisperer something to Four then walk over to Al.

"As I just said to Four, your new here so you don't know how things work so let me explain" Zeke starts. He is now inches away from Al "The girl you are madly in love with is Tris Prior. She is a cheerleader slash football player slash champion gymnast who is also every skilled in combat. Yes she is a great gall, who wouldn't be in love with her? But if I where you -which right now I'm glad I'm not- I wouldn't be screaming it from the rooftops like you are right now because of her two very overprotective brothers and her boyfriend. Four here is her boyfriend and is also a Dauntless High prodigy slash captain of the football team, basket ball team and baseball team. He is also very pissed at you. I'm Zeke, Four's best friend and I am very pissed at you right now so is my brother and his friend. Since your new here and all we're going to be nice and give you two options. One. You leave us alone, especially Tris. You do not talk to us, you do not look at us. Two. We beat the crap out of you. If not us then her brothers. Now I don't want that and I'm sure you don't want that so I suggest you take option one."

Okay I have the most overprotective friends in the world.

"Who knew Zeke had such a way with words" Will says as we watch Al run away.

"I'm always full of surprises. You should know that by now William" Zeke says patting Will on the back.

"As much fun as this was we better get to class" I say and start walking down the hall.

"Eric's teaching us today" Uriah moans. Why does everyone hate Eric? Guess I'll find out now.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I haven't updated . I was at a Miley Cyrus concert on Monday and it was AMAZING. It was my second time at one of her concerts and I just love her so much.**

**I wasn't sure about the last chapter. The whole crazy Al and Zeke's speech. Just tell me if it was horrible and I'll rewrite it. **

**Please review. **

I walk in to the gym hall and spot Chris straight away. I run over to her and Marlene.

"Are friends are way over protective" I say once I reach the girls.

"Hey Tris, it's nice to see you've ditched the baggy jumpers" Chris says looking at me up and down.

"What have they done now?" Marlene asks.

I tell them about the whole Al thing and Zeke's speech/threat. They bust out laughing. "Whats so funny" I ask trying to hold in my laughs.

"You've been here two weeks and you already made dauntless history, made Four smile, had a crazy guy fall in love with you and made Zeke send out death threats" Chris answers.

"Well Zeke's threat wasn't exactly a death threat and how did I make dauntless history?"

"First girl on the football team" Chris answers.

"Round up" A tall boy with dark, greasy short hair and too many piercings to count yells. He has tattoos up his arms and neck.

I've noticed that nearly everybody at this school has tattoos. Four has one on his back that spreads up to his neck, I wonder what the tattoo is?

Everyone walks over and stand in a semi circle. He starts to speak again. "I'm Eric for those who don't know. Max asked me to teach the class today and lucky for you I said yes" He says while his eyes scan the room. He stops scanning the room and looks at Four then me.

"What's your name new girl?"

"Tris" I answer looking at his cold, grey eyes.

"How did you get into to Dauntless? You look so weak" he says stepping towards me. Why do people always say that?

I drop Four's hand and step forward to lunge at Eric but Four grabs my waist, pulling me back.

"Trust me Tris. You don't want to fight him" Four whispers in my ear, warning me. I calm at the sound of his voice and melt into to him but still keeping my glare locked on Eric.

"Oh you two are a thing" Eric says gesturing to me and Four "Isn't he a bit old for you Tris?" I grunt at him which makes him laugh. "Short tempered aren't we"

"Shut up" Four says quietly witch means he's pissed.

"I'm the one in charge here remember" He says glaring at Four.

"Please. Max offered me your spot again yesterday. I can replace you any time I want" Four scoffs, tightening his arms around me.

~o0o~

After an hour long argument between Four and Eric (with me stuck in he middle because Four never let me go) the bell rings. They just wasted the whole period arguing. After about five minutes of the yelling people started to brake away from the semi circle so by the end of it nobody was even looking at us. In the past hour I have learnt Four and Eric have been rivals since they where young and are constantly trying to show one other up.

"I need to go to class" I say over the insults.

"What?" Four asks.

"That was the bell. I need to go" I say. Four releases me and goes back to the argument. I leave, not even getting a good bye from my boyfriend. He is going to regret the way he acted.

~o0o~

"It's like I wasn't even there" I complain to Chris as we walk to health class.

I didn't have time to change after PE so I'm still in my tank top and shorts. When Zeke came out of the locker rooms Four still hadn't came back from the gym. Zeke noticed I was unconformable in just my PE clothes so he ran back in and grabbed Fours football jacket and gave it to me. The jacket is too big and falls down past my shorts, covering me a little.

"Him and Eric where arguing while I was just standing there stuck in Fours arms. He didn't even think about how I must of been uncomfortable"

"I know he was being a jerk" Chris says tried of my complaining. "You can get him back later"

"Okay class sit down" Tori yells over everyone.

Health class otherwise known as 'that class you dread all week'. You'll find there are two types of people in health class. One- The people who joke about everything and think it's hilarious when the teacher mentions body parts. Two- The people how blush through the whole lesson and cringe when the teacher mentions body parts. I am number two.

~o0o~

After the horrifying health lesson I head down to the locker room to get changed into my football uniform. I look like a boy and I hate it. The first practise I wore it everyone was calling me 'dude' and 'man', it was so irritating.

I make it out to the field. We do warm ups, stretches and go over the plays. Soon the stands start to fill and the game is starting in five minutes. We're playing against a team I've never heard of called Turckton High Tigers.

I look to the stands hopping for that cliché moment when the mum and dad say they can't come to the football game but when the player walks on the field they see there parents in the stands with a big poster. But we're talking about my parents so when I look I only see a sea of black, no grey in site. My parents only wear grey for some selfless reason I forgot, something about it not being a colour. I see Caleb standing there waving at me and Troy. It's nice to know someone cares for me.

I get into my starting position and put my mouth guard in. Four is a quarterback, Zeke is an offensive lineman, Will is a wide receiver and Uriah is kicker.

~o0o~

That was amazing. We won 46 to 34. I've never felt a rush like that in my life. When they announce that we won I rip my helmet and mouth guard off and run up to Four, tackling him to the ground.

"We won" I say. I'm now straddling him a he lies on the field.

"Yea we did" He says, pulling me down for a kiss. I kiss back instantly but after fifteen seconds I'm pulled off Four by coach Amar.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No kissing on the field!" Amar yells.

"Sorry coach" Me and Four mumble.

"Yea yea whatever. Good game you two" With that he walks away.

"Beatrice" I hear someone yell. I turn around to see Caleb. Please please please say he didn't see the kiss. "Who was that you were kissing?" He did.

"Caleb this is my boyfriend Four" I say

"What do mean boyfriend?" He asks "Your only sixteen and he looks about twenty"

"Cam down he's eighteen"

"Eighteen!" he yells. "Your far too young to be in a relationship Beatrice especially with an eighteen year old"

"I'm sorry but what about you and Susan?" I ask referring to my best friend back in Scotland.

"What about Susan?" He asks.

"Don't play dumb with me Caleb. Girls tell one other_ everything_._" _

He swallows. "Yes well Susan wasn't two years older than me"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still scarred for life with some of the things she told me"

"I'll talk to you when you get home" He says and storms off.

"I'm not happy about this either" Troy yells, walking over to his friends.

"You don't want to know" I say turning to look at Four.

He nods then we hear Zeke and Uriah yell "VICTORY PARTY AT ARE HOUSE" Everybody erupts into cheers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Why is my life always full of drama? **

Me and Chris arrive at the party at ten o'clock. She forced me into a tight, short, black dress that shows off the little curves that I have and six inch things she calls shoes. I love the dress and the way it makes me look but I'm not going to tell her that.

Chris told me that Zeke and Uriah's parents both went to Dauntless high so it doesn't surprise me that their house is really dark. The people here tend to model their lives after their high school. My parents both went to Abnegation Academy, where the school colour is grey and they encourage selflessness. Most people who go to Abnegation Academy end up working in politics, like my dad, or charity work, like my mum. Chris' parents went to Candor High, where they value honesty. When I met Chris' mum she told me she had no interest in learning my name.

"Welcome to the PPP" Uriah greets when he opens the door.

"The PPP?" I ask.

"The Pedrad Party Palace" Chris answers, rolling her eyes.

The party is in full swing when I walk in the door. My ears start to hurt because of the really loud music. Really, red keg cups? That is just too cliché for me to handle. I wonder around, not sure what to do. What do people do at party's? I'm not good at the whole 'socialising' so I've never been to a high school party before. It amazes me that I have seven friends and a boyfriend. I look around the living room, trying to find something to do. Lets see, there are people dancing, not really my thing. There's some people kissing, including Will and Chris, I don't want to join that. I think there's some people in the kitchen, I'm going to check that out.

I stumble into the kitchen to find all my friends (minus Will and Chris) standing around the kitchen island.

"Hey" I greet and walk over to them.

"Hey Tris. Not used to the heels yet?" Shauna asks.

"They are killing me" I answer. Then I realise Chris is busy with Will so she wont know if I slip them off for a minute. I kick the death traps off my feet and throw them under a stool. "Tell me if you see Chris coming" I say to everyone.

"How small are your feet?" Zeke asks.

"Five and a half" I answer looking at my feet. They've always been small but there not shockingly small. Everyone laughs at me.

"Tiny toes Tris" Uriah yells witch earns him a punch in the arm from me. "Ow" He moans.

"My feet aren't that small"

"How did Chris find you a pair of shoes?" Marlene asks between laughs.

"They're her sisters" I mumble. This just makes people laugh more.

"Whats everyone laughing at?" Chris asks. When I hear her voice I quickly slip the 'shoes' back on.

"Tris' feet are only size five and a half" Four answers.

"Yea in British sizes. They're size eight here" Chris says. My confusion just makes people laugh harder.

"Urg. Why do you guys do everything differently?" I moan.

"Tris, your American" Uriah states.

"Yes well done Uriah. The thing is I lived in Scotland for twelve years so I learnt their way of doing things"

"Ah okay" He says but he obviously still doesn't understand.

~o0o~

"Do you want a drink?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, thank you. I've been here an hour and your just asking now?"

"I forgot, sorry. Here" he says, handing me a drink.

"What is this?" I ask, sniffing the bright blue liquid Zeke gave me. It smells fruity.

"It's a cocktail thing Shauna brought. All the girls are drinking it" He explains.

"Zeke, we've known one another for a while now. Do I seem like the type of girl who drinks cocktails?" I ask him.

"Good point" He says, taking the blue concoction out of my hand and replacing it with a beer.

"Good boy" I say.

I walk away in search of Four who left the group about ten minutes ago. After about five minutes of looking I finaly find him in the back garden.

"Hey" I greet, walking over to the metal bench he's sitting on.

"Hey babe" He says.

"Babe?" I ask. Why did he call me babe? I do not want to be called babe!

"I thought I'd try it. No?"

"Definitely no" I say and sit next to him. He pulls me closer and I lean into him. "Why are you out here?" I ask.

"Party's aren't really my thing" He shrugs.

"Your best friend is Zeke Pedrad and you don't like party's?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"So? Your best friend is Uriah Pedrad and you don't like party's!" He defends. He's right, out of all my friends I'm closest to Uriah and Chris plus I don't like party's.

"Touché" I say.

I notice the big willow tree in the middle of the garden. When I say big I mean the biggest tree I've ever seen, how did I not see it when I came out here?

I look at Four then the tree. I hand him my beer, kick off my shoes and run to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Four asks me.

"This is the biggest tree I've ever seen." I explain "I have to climb it" I stop at the trunk and turn to see Four running towards me.

"You can't climb in that dress" He argues.

I pull up my dress to show the knife holster on my thigh. I take out the knife and make a slit at the bottom of the dress so my legs can move easier.

"There problem solved" I say, putting my knife back and pulling my dress back down.

"Why do you have a knife?" Four asks, with his mouth hanging open.

"To defend my self and shut your mouth, your going to catch flies"

He quickly shuts his mouth. I start to climb, with Four following closely behind.

"You better not be looking up my dress Four" I joke.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He says "now you've got a knife" I hear him mumble. I hold in my laugh at the comment that I obviously wasn't meant to hear.

About a third from the top I find a big branch that looks sturdy enough to hold me and Four. I walk along the branch and sit down, swinging my legs over the side. Four however, crouches and presses his back to the tree trunk, breathing heavily.

"You're afraid of heights" I say "Why did you follow me if you're afraid?"

"I ignore my fear,"he says. "When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist."

I look at the ground below and imagine my body falling, hitting the branches on the way down, landing on the ground, and my limbs in broken angles on the grass.

There was a girl in my calculus class last year who's sister died when she fell out of tree. When Rita's sister died it never stopped me from enjoying heights, like it did to many people, but seeing Four like this scares me. Four is the bravest person I've ever met and he's scared of heights, one of the things I enjoy. I've always loved being up high, maybe because I've always been small.

"Look at this" he says, smiling. I stand up and walk over to him. He's looking at a carving in the trunk, it says "_C+H 4 EVR" _in a hart.

"C plus h?" I ask four.

"Uriah and Zeke's parents" He explains "Calixto and Hana. Calixto, their dad, died when they were younger and Hana never remarried, doesn't want to."

"Do you believe in the Dauntless legend?" I ask.

"What?"

"Chris told me about some Dauntless legend. She said that when you fall in love at Dauntless high it's true love."

"Yeah I think I do" He says. His smile grows bigger but then it starts to fade.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, looking into his almost black eyes. They're lined with fear.

"I just remembered where we are" He answers looking down.

"I think we should headsdown now, truth or dare is starting soon" I say. He nods his head in responce and starts climbing down.

As soon as my feet touch the ground I can hear Zeke and Uriah yell "EVERYBODY GET OUT." I take in a breath, truth or dare time. I should have stayed in the tree.


	14. Chapter 14 part 1

**I went to see Katy Perry on Monday and she was amazing! **

**I had to split this chapter into 2 parts because it was too long so truth or dare doesn't last long but I promise the next truth or dare will be longer. I will post the second half in two hours. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I've been busy and lots of drama has been going so I haven't been in the mood to write. **

"Where have you two been?" Chris asks me and Four, her voice slurred. The kitchen has empty beer bottles and bowls of pretzels sitting everywhere. Only her and Will are in the black kitchen, both sitting on stools at the breakfast bar.

"In the garden" I shrug, stuffing my mouth with pretzels.

"Your dress!" Chris gasps "What happened?"

"We bent twee cwlimbin" I answer, my words garbled by food.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asks, shaking her head.

I swallow the pretzels "If anything it's an improvement, my legs are free to move about." I start kicking my legs in the air, proving my point "See"

"Whatever, your going to be losing it at truth or dare soon"

"Whbup?" I ask through another mouth of pretzels.

"One of the rules of truth or dare are if you refuse to do a dare or truth you have to take off an item of clothing. That's why I have a shirt and shorts on, same for Marlene, Shauna and Lynn" She explains.

"I'm planning my revenge as we speak" I warn, walking to the living room.

So now if I don't do a dare or answer a truth I'm stuck in my underwear. Great.

"Hey Tris" Marlene says as I sit next to her and Uriah on the black couch.

"Hey. Nice tree you've got out there Uriah"

"We used to have a treehouse but there was an insistent with some fireworks" Zeke says, coming in the living room.

"Will you get me another beer?" I ask "Four stole mine"

"No I didn't, you gave it to me!" Four shouts from the kitchen.

"To hold, not drink!" I shout as Four walks in.

"Well you should have said" He says, sitting next to me.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes "Zeke, will you get me another beer?"

"I'm not your butler" He protests but he still walks to the kitchen to get me one. He comes back two seconds later with my beer.

"Thank you" I say like a five year old, a big grin spread across my face. I grab the beer from him and sip it, the cold liquid burning my throat.

"I'm surprised the girl who didn't even know what Instagram was likes

beer" Zeke jokes.

"Shut up. I knew what it was I just don't have an account and I had a life

before I came here you know"

"Yeah, two friends and a gymnastics team. Sounds fun" Chris giggles, stumbling into the living room.

I get up and help her to a seat.

"Your drunk" I state when she sits down.

"I may have had one too many shots but I'm just trying to make truth or dare more fun"she reasons. I let out a short laugh, shaking my head and sitting back down.

"Zekey" Shauna wines "I want to play truth or dare"

"Lynn, Will,Truth or dare time" Marlene yells.

Lynn and Will come running in with big, scary grins. Everyone sits on the floor in a circle, the order is me, Four, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will and Chris.

"Okay Rules" Says Uriah, grabbing everyone's attention.

"One: If you don't complete or refuse to do a Truth or dare you have to remove an article of clothing, shoes and socks don't count.

Two:. Nothing with big amounts of money.

Three: No dares to make someone delete pictures or videos of other dares.

Four: No dares that could cause someone real harm, like jumping off the roof of the house - that's just dangerous. " He explains.

"I'm going first" Zeke yells "Um...Will, truth or dare"

"Truth" Will answers.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells, hurting my ears.

"How many times have you farted today?" Zeke asks Will.

"Um I don't know, like three times" Will guesses "Lynn, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to call the pizza place and ask is this nine one one"

"Okay, easy" Lynn says, getting out her phone. She calls them and puts her phone on speaker.

"Hello this is John's pizzas. Can I take your order?" A male voice asks.

"Is this nine one one?" Lynn asks in a shaky voice.

"No, like I said this is John. Do you need help? What's wrong?"

"My pepperoni pizza is attacking me" She whispers into the phone, making John hangup and everyone laugh. "Chris truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, run around the block in your underwear screaming ' I've lost my voice, someone please help me find it ' "Lynn challenges

"Finally a good dare"Chris says, taking her clothes off. She runs out the front door to the street. She starts sprinting down the road in just her bra and panties, screaming "Help me, please someone help. I've lost my voice. Please someone help me find it. It must be so scared!"

She comes back three minutes later panting, red and laughing.

~o0o~

I'm not really paying attention to the game. We've been playing for nearly an hour and I haven't been asked yet.

All the girls don't have tops on accept me and Lynn, who are fully clothed and all the boys are fully clothed accept Four, who has his jeans off because Will asked him what his real name is.

Why does he keep his name a secret? Even his teachers call him Four. His last name must be Eaton because that's his dads last name. Our family's are really close, well more like our dads work together so my family gets invited to events and dinners that are hosted by Marcus, his dad. Fours mum died when he was about nine, my hole family flue in from Scotland for the funeral. I was seven at the time so I don't remember much, the only thing I do remember is Four wasn't called Four but I can't remember what people called him.

Chris snaps me out of my thoughts "Tris, it's time for some payback for Art the other day. Truth or dare?" She asks, turning to me.

"You already got your payback for making me wear this stupid dress"

"No, the dress was payback for running away when we went to the mall" She explains.

"Whatever, truth" She can't kill me if I say truth.

"Okay" She says with an evil grin "How many times have you done it?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You Know" I say.

"Maybe I forgot, now answer the question!"

I would prefer getting killed then answering this. If I say none then everyone will laugh but I can't lie because Chris will know. If I take off my dress everyone will see my underwear and I cant say no to any truth or dares.

"None" I mumble.

"What?" Uriah asks "I didn't hear you"

"None" I say more clearly, looking at anyone but Four.

Uriah and Zeke roll on the floor laughing and Will sits, going red because he's trying to hold his laughter in.

"It's not that funny" Shauna says in confusion at the boys behaviour.

Uriah sits up and clears his throat "So...So is Four" He announces.

Four must have a scary look on his face because when Uriah finishes he darks off the ground and runs up stairs with Four following him.

"O..Okay, I have to go now it's nearly one am" I say then quickly running out the door, not bothering to put my shoes back on.

The Pedrad house is only a fifteen minute walk from mine so I take my time. My curveview isn't for another hour, I just had to get out of their.

I've been walking for about ten minutes when I hear some people snickering, then I hear that snort-laugh that is louder than anyone elses, Molly.


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

Rolling my eyes I walk past them, hoping they didn't notice me. Peter and his friends, Drew, Molly and Al. Als friends with him now? What are they doing here? This neighborhood isn't exactly where people hang around, drinking in the early hours in the morning.

"Oh look, it's the Stiff" I hear Peter say.

I turn around to see him right behind me, I jump back in shock, almost banging my head on the stone wall behind me. I try to sneak past him but he slams his hand against the wall, blocking my path. I should have known he wouldn't let me get away that easily.

"Stiff?" I ask him about his new nickname for me.

He steps forward so theres no space between us"It means virgin" He whispers in my ear "Pure" he whispers again, this time on my throat. His breath smells like pure alcohol. He moves his head up so are mouths are an inch apart "You can change that at anytime, all you have to do is call me"

"How do you know if I'm a virgin?" I ask, a little shaky.

"I can tell by your body language. My parents are candors, these types of things run in the family" he answers, his smirk growing bigger. "I didn't realise you wear so skinny, Stiff" His free hand travels down the side of my body, stopping at my hip.

"Get away from me" My voice regains it's steadiness.

His eyes travel down my body, not in the greedy way that a man looks at a woman, but cruelly, scrutinizing every flaw. I hear my heartbeat in my ears as the others inch closer, forming a pack behind Peter. This will be bad. I have to get out of here. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a clear path to the door. If I can duck under Peter's arm and sprint toward it, I might be able to make it.

"Look at her," says Molly, crossing her arms. She smirks at me. "She's practically a child."

"Oh, I don't know," says Drew. "She could be hiding something under that dress. Why don't we look and see?"

Al just stands there staring at me, not sure what to do.

Now. I duck under Peter's arm and dart toward the door. Something pinches and pulls at the cut in my dress as I walk away and then yanks sharply—Peter's hand, gathering the fabric into his fist. The dress tares up the side and is riped off me. The air is cold on my body, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I stand there in my bra and thong as laughter erupts.

"Is the Stiff wearing a thong?" I hear someone shout.

I run as fast as I can toward my house, hoping the neighbors don't see me.

I run in my house with tears streaming down my face. I slam the front door, probably waking Caleb and Troy up but I don't care, I lean against the door, breathing hard. I close my eyes. It doesn't matter. I don't care. A sob bursts from my mouth, and I slap my hand over my lips to contain it. It doesn't matter what they saw. I shake my head like the motion is supposed to make it true.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs at Calebs voice "Tris? Tris what happened?" He walks over to me as Troy walks in.

"Tris? What happened?" Troy asks.

I just sit there and sob with my eyes closed. What do I tell them?

"Come on" I hear Caleb say. He picks me up bridal style and carries me up the stairs. I open my eyes to see he's carrying me into his room, with Troy following behind. Caleb places me on his bed and raps a itchy, grey blanket around me. I'm so lucky to have Caleb and Troy.

"Spil" Troy demands.

"Did number boy do this to you?" Caleb asks, his hands curling into fists.

"N...N...N...No" I stutter.

"Who?" Caleb demands.

"I...I...It..." I struggle to get it out. Just say it Tris, Peter. His name is Peter. Do I want to tell them? What will happen if I do? What will happen if I don't? Troy knows Peter is the school bully so I give him a look that says ' you already know '.

"I'm going to kill him" Troy yells then he walks over to the wall and punches a big hole in the wall.

"Who?" Caleb asks clearly confused, not a good look on him.

"Peter Hayes" Troy hisses his name through his teeth. "How dare he touch my sister" He yells, punching the wall again.

"He... He didn't... touch me like... that" I say. My brothers look at me confused so I go on. "I think... He was...Going to but... I got away...But when I started...Running he riped...My dress" I explain. Going over it makes me sob louder and my body to shake. "You can't... Kill him...maybe just...Hurt him" I reason.

"I'm not promising anything" Caleb says "Why don't I run you a bath?" He asks, calming down. I nod my head yes so he leaves to go run me a bath in my bathroom.

"Are you okay now?" Troy asks.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He asks.

"You know me too well" I say with a hint of a smirk.

Whenever I get upset I can't sleep properly so It helps having someone there to cuddle into and wake me up if I have nightmares. Troy normally gets that job.


	16. Chapter 15

**So I went back and changed a few things. **

**Like, I changed Calebs eyes to green and Troys to brown, I got them mixed up sorry. It's just little mistakes like that so I shouldn't have changed the story.**

**I didn't know how to start this so it's really bad. **

I wake up at eight in the morning because Troy is snoring. Eight is far to early for a Saturday morning. I hit him with a pillow, hard but he just rolls over. I hit him again. This when he rolls he goes off the bed, landing on the ground with a big thud followed by a groan. I smirk and settle back into bed, wrapping the blankets around me like a cocoon.

Troy gets up from the floor, his hair sticking up in all directions and black bags under his eyes. Rubbing his bare back he goes to take some of the blankets but I snatch them away.

"Whatever" He mumbles as he sits back down on the bed. He turns so he is facing me "Are you okay?" He asks "I mean after last night"

I blush a deep red remembering that people saw me (including my brothers!) in the 'special' underwear Chris bought me. "Yeah I'm fine" I say but inside I feel something hot and violent writhing in my stomach. I want to hurt them. I want to, so I will.

"I'm hungry" He states then jumps out of bed "Breakfast time!"

"Let me guess, bacon?" I ask.

"You know me to well" He says, putting a shirt on. "Let me guess, cereal or fruit?"

"Ha ha" I get out of bed and straighten my pink pajamas "Eat anymore bacon and that six-pack is going to turn into a keg"

"Impossible" He exclaims "I'm a teenage boy"

"Race ya!" I shout already out the door. I run over to Caleb's room and shout at him to come down and get breakfast. We run down the wooden stairs to the bottom floor then sprint to the kitchen where we are greeted with the smell of scrambled eggs.

"Mum" Me, Caleb and Troy shout in joy. We run up and hug her.

"How was Sweden?" I ask.

"Good" She says, not wanting to be selfish and talk about herself. "I want to know about you though. Have you tried Dauntless cake yet? O, have you got your first tattoo yet?" She starts asking a million questions a second and I can't keep up.

"Wait mum, how do you know everything about Dauntless High? I thought you went to Abnegation Academy" Troy asks through a mouth full of eggs.

"I see why you would think that but I actually went to Dauntless High. It wasn't until I went to college I changed my way of live. I fell in love" She explains. It's nice to hear my mum asking questions and talking about her self, a side that only comes out when dad isn't here. "He was a typical Erudit smart mouth and I was a dauntless dare devil, maybe a little to devilish. Despite the differences we fell in love and some people didn't like that. Then somethings happened that made us change our lives forever. After college we got married, moved into the house my parents left me when they died, had three kids, moved to Scotland and then came back"

"Thats so cool" I squeal, god I'm turning into Chris. My mum just told me how her and dad met! Its so romantic, they went against everyone and fell in love. "Its a bit weird that Caleb goes to Erudite like dad did and me and Troy go to Dauntless like you did." It explains alot like, how my mum has always been more supportive of my gymnastics career.

"Yes well it probably has something to do with our genes, I could look into it if you want?" Caleb speaks up.

"No thank you" Troy says, shaking his head like a two year old. I laugh at my brothers and eat my eggs.

"Have you found them yet?" My mum asks us with excitement in her voice.

I look at my brothers and see they're confused too. "Found what?" I ask her.

"I was hoping you would find it before I got here"

"Find what?" Troy asks, clearly irritated.

My mum starts explaining "Well this was the house I grew up in and there was a few features I knew your father wouldn't approve of when we moved in after college. So I hid them because I wanted to keep them for my future children and I may have used them once or twice when your father was on a business trip" She admits, shamed.

I'm shocked, my mum has always been the perfect selfless woman and now I find out that she was been hiding stuff from my dad and using them behind his back.

"What have you been hiding?" Caleb asks, squinting his eyes to examine her.

"I want you to find them on your own" She says them walks away, leaving me and my brothers sitting here shocked.

~o0o~

I'm sitting in the living room alone and eating m&m's. Caleb and Troy went to City hall to get blueprints for the house. This hole 'secret things in our house' thing has driven Caleb crazy.

Mmmmm. Arent m&m's perfect and if you eat too many blue one's your tongue turns blue. I'm crunching on a green m&m when my phone buzzes.

Four3- Meet me at Starbucks?xxxxxxx

Trissy Pooh- What time?xxxxxxx

Four3- 12 xxxxxxx

Trissy Pooh- Okay. Order me a caramel frappe? xxxxxxx

Four3- Sure xxxxxxx

It's quarter to twelve now that gives me fifteen minutes!Urrrggggggggg why are boys so stupid? Ive got to shower, get dressed, drive there, stop listing things in my head and actually move my but.

I sprint up the stairs and have the quickest shower in my life. Once I get out my two minute shower (I didn't wash my hair) I throw on a tight, black crop top, a pair of high waisted jeans and a sheer, grey shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. I run down the hall into my mum's office

"I'm away to meet Four, see you at dinner" I say then turn to run back out but she stops me.

"You should invite Four for dinner" She suggests.

"Umm no"

"Umm Yes" She argues.

"I don't think quite family dinners are his thing"

"I don't care"

"Okay I'll ask but if he says no theres nothing I can do"

"Agreed" She says with a big smile.

I say bye then run out to my car.

**I have really bad writer block! I need help so if you could give me some ideas that would be an amazing help! **

**Please review **


	17. Chapter 16

**I was just about to save this when my chromebook froze so I had to rewrite it. Urrrrgggg. Short chapter but I had to update. **

I walk into starbucks to see Four sitting at a table with a girl. She has red hair and her body is perfect. She keeps touching his arm and giggling while he sits there and pretends she's not there. Four sees me walking over and mouths "Help me".

I shake my head no and sit at the table next to his so I can hear them.

"Your muscles are so big" The girl states. "Come on Four, I'm so much prettier than Tris and I heard she tried to get in with Peter last night" I try to hold back my laughter but a snort escapes my mouth. "Something funny?" The red head turns to ask me.

"Yea" I say making Four laugh "The fact that he's here to meet his girlfriend and you're hitting on him makes me laugh"

"Who do you think you are?" She asks.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Tris, Tris Prior and you are?" I say making Four laugh harder.

"Whatever" She huffs. "Call me" She says to Four before walking out.

"Does that happen a lot?" I ask and move to the table Fours sitting at.

"Yea, the ladies just can't get enough of me" He jokes.

"Mmm thanks for the frappe" I say taking a big gulp.

"You weren't going to pay me for it?" He asks.

"No the gentleman always pays for the lady and I think you can spare some cash" I take another gulp "My mum came back today and she was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

Please say no, please say no. "Yea sure, it would be nice to have a home cooked meal for once"

"We're probably going to have chicken and peas. Thats the only thing my mum can cook. She says its because it would be selfish to have extravagant food when there's people all around the world with no food but I think she just doesn't know how to cook anything else. O accept scrambled eggs, she makes delicious scrambled eggs. They're only a treat for weekends though. And I'm rambling..."

"A little bit" He says "So Peter?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I was walking home from the party last night and I ran into Peter and his friends. We were talking then I had to leave. Thats it really" I explain. Its the truth just a shortened version.

"Thats It?"

"Thats it really"

"I want you to say 'thats it' "

"Thats it" I take a sip of my frappe "Really"

"What happened?" He asks sternly.

"Peter kind of cornered me and then when I tried to run away he ripped my dress off me" I explain it like a normal Friday night but inside I'm screaming for vengeance "And before you say anything, Troy and Caleb have already punched the wall and shouted death threats so I don't need anymore of that"

"So you're fine with this?"

"No I'm not fine with the fact that the person I hate most in the world saw me in my underwear but theres nothing I can do about it now so I'm just trying to move on" I say, surprising myself with my calm tone.

"What kind of underwear?" He jokes trying to lighting the mood and its working.

I blush and laugh "You're such a teenage boy"

"If by teenage boy you mean perfect in everyway possible, then yes, yes I am" He remarks. I throw my straw wrapper at him, hitting him on his head.

We stay at Starbucks for another hour. We just talk and make fun of the strangers walking in and out. Right now we're laughing at a man who just walked in, sat down on a coach then fell asleep. He didn't even order anything and none of the staff care.

Four pulls out his phone "Zekes asking if we want to come round?"

"Whatever, I don't mind" I say shrugging.

"Lets go" He says and we stand up. Four wrapps his arm around my shoulders so I wrap mine around his waist and lean into him. We walk out to the street like that.

"Where did you park?" I ask looking up and down the street.

"Right here" He answers getting on a motorcycle. He hands me a helmet but I give it back straight away.

"I'm not getting on that death trap. What happened to the moldy truck?"

"One. I'm a safe driver. And two. That moldy truck is a 1951 Chevrolet 3100 Pickup"

"Yea well your 1915 whatever needs a paint job" I state.

"It's on my list of things to do. Just get on the bike" He pleads.

"Fine" I say snatching the helmet from him and putting it on. I climb onto the bike and wrap my arms around him. "If Caleb finds out I'm blaming you" I say just before we speed down the street.

**You need to read this Divergent story: ****Dauntless Academy**** by ****missalohahula ****. It is one of the best high school stories i've ever read. Everyone is friends and it's about Eric and this new character called Alex. It's just soooooooooooooo good and not a lot of people have been reading it so I just had to do something. Read it NOW like right NOW!**


	18. AN: I'm sorry

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. **

**So I haven't posted a new chapter in over two weeks because I've been so busy. Every year, a month before my school comes off for summer holidays we start the new school year- to get used to the new teachers and timetable. So I've been really busy writing essays and I've had a lot of homework! But my last day is Friday but its a half day so I probably won't be going in, so the next chapter will be up on Friday or Saturday. Also I went to see The Fault in Our Stars on Saturday and I'm emotionally drained from that (I was sobbing as soon as the title screen came up, people were staring) **

**I'm so sorry and the next chapter is going to extra long. **

**~Missychloemon **


End file.
